


We had a deal, I keep my words

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bitchy, But when is he not?, Deals, Gen, I planned on Season 13 but whenever you're reading this basically, Misha is being a cutie, SPNFamily - Freeform, She's really arrogant, Supernatural Convention, That's basically all you need to know, and doesn't really like the show nor the actors, arrogant, but they propose a deal and she accepts, fluff and humor in the end, the Reader is a new actress on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: This story is about a woman. A woman whose dream it always has been to become one of the big people, the high society. She's a new actress on this show called Supernatural, you might have heard of it. Now she's being arrogant and kinda bitchy to everyone on set and doesn't really talk to anyone. Also ignoring the fans, she's not really coming along well. J2M make a deal: She goes with them to the convention they have that weekend and if she then still wants to ignore everyone, they won't bother her ever again. What's gonna happen at the convention?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while season 12 was airing, so I planned the Reader to join in season 13! But if you're reading this while season 13 is on and there is no new female main character on the show just imagine it being season 14 or something lol
> 
> Note: I've never been to a convention so this won't be as accurate as you might think but bear with me :D everything I know about conventions is from the amazing people who make and post the videos and pictures and share their stories! Bless you guys, thank you so much!
> 
> Anyways! I hope you'll like it, it took some time writing this!

The warm air hit you like a truck as you got out of your car. Today was probably one of the hottest days you'd ever experienced. But apart from that, today was also your very first day on the set of 'Supernatural'. You've been on a few shows before but your roles had always been just small little guest roles. Here, you've gotten a part of a rather big one, extremely happy about being able to get more famous. You were sick of being one of the 'small' people. You were incredibly good at acting, why the hell couldn't people see that? This would give you the chance to get out there and then... Movies, theatres, Hollywood!

Grinning, you took the small mirror that you always carried with you out of your pocket, checked your hair and make up and when you were satisfied, you walked over to the set, swaying your hips. There were all kinds of people, walking and talking and doing stuff that you had no idea about. You spotted some people that looked like actors. I mean, they had some papers in their hands and seemed to go through some lines. There were also 3 guys standing by an old-timer car, one of them sitting on the hood. They were laughing. You, on the other hand, searched for a quiet place for yourself. All you wanted to do was work. You didn't need to get all comfy with the other actors.

Finding a chair in a corner, you sat down and took out your script. You had no idea what the show was exactly about or what happened the seasons before but you did have to admit, it was quite impressive that this show has gotten to season 13.

You were able to sit on your own for about two minutes before the first person already walked towards you.

 

“Hi! You must be Y/N Y/L/N.” a man with white hair and a white beard said as you stood up. You nodded and held your hand out towards him. He laughed but shook it with his own. “We normally greet each other with hugs here but I get it, you're new. I'm Robert Singer, director, writer and executive producer of the show, not to brag...” he laughed again and you gave him a fake smile back. Could he stop talking already? “I'm here since season 1 so if you have any questions, just talk to me, yeah? Actually, you can talk to anyone here if you'd like, we're all pretty laid back and happy to help. So if-” You held your hand up and Bob stopped talking, his eyebrows raising.

 

“Thank you but I actually just wanted to prep some lines...” you waved a little with the script in your hand, expecting him to leave you alone.

 

“Oh! You know, the scene we're about to shoot is with these two jokers over there.” he pointed at the car and the two guys that were still standing around it. The third man that had been standing there with them had left. “You can just ask them to run over the lines with you, if you want. Trust me, it will help.”

 

“Actually... I like to read by myself...”

 

“Alright, suit yourself.” he murmured, walking away. Finally.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

“Alright everyone! Great job! Jared, Jensen, don't run away from me, I need you for a few more minutes!” the two 'jokers' from earlier... Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki... you've never heard of them before but apparently they were the stars of this thing. You were about to leave when a voice stopped you.

 

“Hey Y/N.” it was the guy from before, what was his name? Ross... Ron... no, Robert. Right. “You've been great, really. Just... maybe you could, not to say it was bad or anything but maybe you could put a few more emotions in there, you know? Just to make it a bit more believable. The rest was really great!”

 

“Listen, Robbie.”

 

“It's Bob...”

 

“Whatever...” you rolled your eyes a little, swatting your hair out of your face. “I'm an amazing actress. I'm really good at acting. So I will let my character show emotions when I want it to show emotions, ok? I don't need you to tell me what I have to do here. I'm doing my job and I'm doing it great. So might as well let me do it my way, alright?” you nodded at him and turned around. “See you tomorrow, Robbie.” you chipped and walked to your car, driving home.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

It went on like this for days, weeks, over to months. You've shot I don't know how many episodes but the first one had already aired. Jared, Jensen and this other guy, Misha or something, continued trying to get you to talk to them. Literally every single time they had a few minutes off they walked towards you, smiles on their faces. But it wasn't only them. No. All the other actors, camera operators, directors, people you didn't even know what they were doing exactly came to you and asked you all kinds of personal questions. God, why couldn't they see that you didn't want anything to do with them? And they kept on talking about their fans, how amazingly dedicated and respectful they were and how excited they all were for the convention to happen that weekend. What was so great about conventions? A bunch of screaming fans in your face and questions that you didn't even know the answer to... and that for a whole weekend? How is that exciting? As much as you loved having fans, actually needing more and more of them, you couldn't care less about them. They were there to look up at you and see how great and amazing you were. And hey, they are good at spreading the words, too! All you wanted was for the big producers and directors to find you.

 

It was another boring day on set and you just wanted to go home already. Your friend had invited you to one of her parties this weekend and you couldn't wait! That girl’s nights were probably the best you'd ever experienced! Cute DJ's, huge dance floors, a large bar where you could get every drink you've ever heard of and thousands of people in one place. You were so excited to finally have some fun again!

It wasn't until Misha, Jared and Jensen made their way over to you that your mood sank. Great... now you gotta put up with these guys again...

 

“Hey Y/N, we...” Jensen began but you cut him off shortly.

 

“Sorry guys, was about to leave. See ya.” you turned and were ready to go but Jared caught your arm, making you stop and look at him with a glare. “What the hell? Don't touch me!” the tall guy held his hands up and you saw Jensen giving you a disapproving look. Pff...

 

“Please, Y/N. Just a few minutes. We only wanted to ask you one question.” Misha said, giving you a smile. You looked at all three of them before sighing heavily and rolling your eyes.

 

“Alright... but make it quick.” You swore you noticed Jensen's jaw clench with a hint of anger in his eyes but you didn't really care. It wasn't your decision to talk to them anyway.

 

“So, you might have heard that we're having a convention with our fans this weekend and...”

 

“Seriously?” you asked, even more annoyed than before. Again with the convention!

 

“Hear me out! Alright, we wanted to ask you if you were up for a deal.” Jared finished and you raised your eyebrows before crossing your arms over your chest. Were they serious? You scoffed, amused.

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“You come with us to the convention. Just on Saturday to Sunday. If you liked it, great. If you still don't give a crap about anything and anyone involved in all of this, we'll leave you alone.” Jensen suggested and you actually had to think about that.

 

“One weekend. And you won't bother me ever again after that?” you asked, liking the sound of that.

 

“You'll be a free woman starting next week.” Misha said. Screw this, if it meant being left alone by everyone here you could skip your friends party and get drunk at the convention instead.

 

“Alright, deal.” you shrugged, turning around and leaving. In your car, you quickly texted your friend, saying that you were incredibly sorry but you wouldn't be able to make it to the party this weekend.

 

'What? Why not? You said, you'd come!'

 

'Yeah, I know but there's something very important happening this weekend that could change my job completely!'

 

The next text you received was an angry emoji.

 

'What could be more important than my party, huh? I haven't seen you in ages!'

 

'I know and I'm sorry but this is really, REALLY important! Please? I promise, I'll visit you next week!'

 

'Alright... but only because I love you, bitch.'

 

'You too.' you quickly added a laughing emoji and finally started your car, driving home.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

You arrived at the hotel on Saturday. Thankfully you didn't have to be there for the 'karaoke party' on Friday. You always thought those were pretty lame. As you walked into the lobby there were already so many people there, talking and laughing. Some of them were dressed as characters from the show. Your eyebrows raised and you shook your head. Somehow you managed to sneak around everyone without anyone recognizing you and you went to the room where they said you'd meet.

 

“Hey! You actually came!” Misha cheerfully said. Why was he always so happy?

 

“We had a deal. I keep my words.” you retorted, seeing his face fall a little when you didn't return his smile. Whatever. You looked around the room. There were Jensen and Jared and this guy that played this demon, what was his name again? Something with an M... You also saw the bodyguard who was literally everywhere Jensen and Jared went. But you also saw a bunch of people that you'd never seen on set before. Noticing your confused expression, Misha clapped his hands.

 

“Alright, everyone! If you let me I will introduce our 'new' actress from the show. This is Y/N and she was so friendly and showed up here today and is going to stay the whole weekend.” it was somehow like listening to a father who was explaining his kids that their mom and he were going out for the night and he was introducing their babysitter... “She might seem a little rough around the edges but I'm sure that there's a funny and energetic woman somewhere in there and we're going to see her very soon.” he winked at you and you rolled your eyes, giving him an incredibly fake looking grin. “Anyways... uhm... I'm just gonna tell you all their names.” Please don't... “That trio over there are Mr. Rob Benedict, his co-pilot Richard Speight Jr. and their incredibly handsome steward Matt Cohen! Be careful around him, he likes to lose his shirt every once in a while.” he whispered the last part to you, trying to be funny. When he realized that there was no reply coming from you, he sighed and continued. “Sebastian Roché is right over there. Of course, again surrounded by the ladies.” the blonde man Misha was pointing at turned towards you and gave a cocky smile. He said something in a language you couldn't recognize so you raised your eyebrows.

 

“That was French and I said 'Hello, darling.”

 

“Alright, honey. That's enough.” Sebastian laughed at Misha's come back. Where the hell were you here? “And now over to our gorgeous women of this weekend.” the three girls smiled kindly at you. You could have sworn you'd seen one of them before. Wasn't she from this kids show your friend's daughter loved so much? “These girls are tougher than you might think they are. Briana Buckmaster, Kim Rhodes and Ruth Connell!” he announced in a cheerful voice.

 

“And us!” someone yelled, two figures running into the room. There were some surprised noises and you heard people say “Felicia!” and “Osric!”. They all huddled over to them and embraced them in tight hugs. They laughed and talked for a while. Apparently, they were co-stars of the show and good friends and wanted to surprise them about being at the convention, too. You stood there a little helpless. Everyone was so involved, laughing and just catching up. You were about to get yourself a beer from the table when the bodyguard spoke up.

 

“Alright J2! You're up in a few! Rob, Rich, the bands waiting for you.” the two men that you remembered being Richard and Robert ran out of the room, beer bottles in hand. You frowned and followed, wondering what was happening now.

Somehow you arrived at the side of a rather large stage, nicely decorated and a whole set of a band. The room was set up with you had no idea how many chairs and nearly every single one of them was taken. Your eyebrows raised. Only now you noticed that the two men had started talking into the microphones and the room was going wild.

 

“Alright people! We're gonna stop talking because we know you've waited all day for this and...”

 

“It's only midday, Rich...”

 

“Well, screw me for wanting to be dramatic.” the people in the room laughed and you huffed, taking a chair on the side of the stage so no one could see you.

 

“How were you guys enjoying the karaoke night yesterday?” the crowd went wild. “That sounds great! We had fun, right Rich?” Richard wiggled his eyebrows, leading the mic to his lips.

 

“I sure as hell did.” another fit of laughter filled the room and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Without any further due, we know what you're waiting for so... please welcome to the stage, for the next panel, Mr. Jensen Ackles and Mr. Jared Padalecki!!” the band started playing some rock song and said guys jumped onto the stage, making the room erupt into roaring applause and screams. You swore you felt your ears fall off. Well, this was going to be a long day...

 

•{<\------>}•

 

“Hey Jared! How are you?” the next fan asked and Jared smiled at her. There had been so many fans coming up and asking questions you had lost count.

 

“I am really great, thank you. How are you?” the girl looked like her face was going to explode. She was grinning extremely wide. Her biggest dream was probably coming true right now. You couldn't help it, you had to smile a little.

 

“I'm incredibly nervous but also very happy!” she exclaimed and Jared gave her a warm smile. Your gaze travelled to Jensen, who didn't look so amused.

 

“I'm good, too, by the way. Thank you for asking.” the girl hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and Jared laughed loudly. You chuckled when Jensen gave her a comforting smile and told her that he was just joking. “What was your question?”

 

“Ok... uhm...” she laughed nervously. “Oh god, I'm so nervous.” the smiles never left their lips, you could've sworn they just got even bigger.

 

“That's fine, he's nervous all the time.” Jared nodded his head towards Jensen, who gave him a look that said 'seriously?'.

 

“Dude, that's ages ago. I'm not nervous any more. C'mon guys, am I nervous??” he jumped off his chair, bumped his fist into the air and the fans started screaming again.

 

“Alright, alright! Enough, Rapunzel, sit down.” and there goes the bitch face. You heard laughter and giggles coming from the crowd.

 

“Why am I Rapunzel? Who's got the hair here?” Jared looked towards the audience and wiggled his eyebrows and the fans cheered. Apparently, he knew something Jensen didn't. Said guy didn't know what to say so he just shook his head and sat back down. Jared made a little happy dance in his chair before they turned back to the fan. “I apologize on behalf of my friend here, he likes to make people suffer.”

 

“Heyyyy that's not true!” Jared laughed out. They eventually, finally let the poor girl talk.

 

“My question is for both of you.” the two looked at each other, smiling happily.

 

“I like where this is going.” Jared said and Jensen nodded along.

 

“So... actually it's not really a question. I just wanted to thank you guys for everything you've ever done for me and everyone else here. I've never really trusted people due to earlier events in my life but I trust you guys with everything I have and you've helped me a lot to open up to others. I now have a lot of amazing friends at home and on the internet who I can talk to about everything so... thank you for giving me the confidence to get out of my comfort zone.” you could see how her eyes were starting to fill with tears and you heard some “aww's” coming from the crowd. Jared stood up from his chair and walked down from the stage over to the fan. You raised your eyebrows. This was something new. He hugged her tightly, letting her bury her head into his chest. Your gaze travelled to Jensen who was wearing a genuine and comforting smile, letting them have their moment. You looked back to Jared and saw him talking softly to the girl, holding her arms to keep her in place. All these months that you've spent on set, hearing them talk about how much they loved their fans, all these times couldn't even come close to the love you saw right there. They really, genuinely cared about them...

 

“We're really glad that we could help.” Jensen said after Jared had sat down again. “It's times like these that make us realize how big this show has gotten and how much of a family everyone here has become. I've heard so many stories from people who said this community has helped them through a lot of tough stuff and I think I can say on behalf of everyone that this family is the best thing that has ever happened to us and I hope that this is going to last much longer.” you heard cheers and claps from the crowd. A tear fell from your eyes. Dammit, why was this making you so emotional? You stood up, walking backstage and wiping at your eyes.

 

“Hey Y/N!” you heard and turned around. “How's the first day going?” Crap, what was his name again?

 

“Uhm...” you heard loud laughter coming from the room you just escaped from. “It's ok, I guess?” you said, unsure. He noticed.

 

“Matt.” he laughed and held his hand out for you to shake. You did and gave a slight smile.

 

“The guy that likes to lose his shirt a lot?” you tried to joke. My God, you were so bad at talking to people. But he just laughed.

 

“It's actually not that often but it happens on occasion.”

 

“What happens on occasion?” Richard asked, draping his arm around Matt's shoulder.

 

“Nothing...” he grinned, winking at you.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

“You know, Richard, normally scared shitless when it comes to flying, sleeps through the whole damn thing, while Mr. confident flier next to me is completely freaking out. I won't tell you about me though because I can imagine you know how I was feeling...” you laughed loudly while Rob just shook his head.

 

“I wasn't that scared! I like flying!”

 

“Not in that moment.”

 

“The curry was great though.” Richard said and another chuckle left your lips.

 

“Hey... uhm, can I ask you guys a question?” you let out, not meaning to ruin the moment.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How come that I've never seen you guys on set?” you asked and they grinned at you.

 

“Well, we're not really regulars on the show.” Matt was the first to answer.

 

“And why are you here, then? I mean... what exactly are people asking you when you're not on the show any more?”

 

“Maybe you haven't noticed but all of us here have this connection with the fans... It's hard to explain. These weekends feel like meeting friends, not going to work, and we try to do them as often as we can.”

 

“We like to retell our favorite stories or moments from set and the fans always have new questions. It's kinda cool!”

 

“It's like coming back to family every other weekend and just having a great time with everyone.” Matt said with a distant smile on his face while the other two nodded along. You looked down. These guys weren't even that famous. They didn't have the most important roles or weren't even regulars on a show like Supernatural. But they didn't look like they wanted it any other way! They had their fans and friends and they were happy. And wasn't that kind of the whole point?

 

“Guys, it's time for the last question. Get up there!” someone ripped you from your thoughts and you looked up again.

 

“Ohhh, Y/N, you don't wanna miss this!” Rob screeched and you raised your eyebrows when Richard dragged you towards the stage.

 

“I...” you started, pulling your hand away from him. He looked back at you. “I'd prefer to just... stand next to the stage if that's alright.” you muttered and he smiled a little.

 

“Of course.” you didn't want to go up there. In all honesty, you were ashamed of yourself. All you've ever wanted was to become a 'star'. You wanted to be famous, wanted to have millions of dollars and a big house. You wanted to be recognized when you were going out, wanted to be invited to the biggest parties in the world. You wanted to stand on a big stage, accepting an award...

But this. This suddenly seemed to be so much better. To come to work and just joke around with your friends and have a good time. To have these amazing fans who respected the actors just as much as they respected them. This convention was already making you have so much fun. You've only laughed or smiled so much in... never, actually. You suddenly didn't want to go to your friend's parties any more. This seemed to be worth letting your dreams go.

You felt another tear slip down your cheek. Great, now you were crying. You wandered around for a while until you found a bathroom. In there, you just let your tears fall. You were such a screwed-up person!

 

“Right?? And then there was this...” the door suddenly opened and you wiped the tears away as fast as you could. Two of the women from earlier were standing in front of you, one of them being the one from that kids show you still couldn't remember the name of. They stared at you.

 

“Honey, are you alright?” the short haired one asked. You cleared your throat quickly and gave a smile.

 

“Yeah, fine. Just...” they frowned at you, straightly looking through your lie. You sighed and looked down. “Actually... no, I don't think I'm that fine...”

 

“What is it? Wanna talk about it?” the blonde one smiled warm heartedly at you and you bit the inside of your cheek. Why were all of them so nice to you?

 

“I just... shouldn't you guys hate me or something? I mean, Misha, Jared and Jensen probably told you what a bitch I've been to all of them these past months... why are you so nice to me?” you mumbled, feeling another tear slip from your eye. “I... I don't even remember your names...” they both smiled kindly and walked towards you.

 

“I'm Briana and that's Kim.” the blonde woman said, getting a tissue out of her pocket. You gratefully took it from her, wiping your eyes.

 

“Thanks...” you muttered, still feeling like shit.

 

“And yeah, Misha told us you've been kind of a pain in the ass.” Kim said and you frowned, nodding your head lightly. “And I gotta admit, my first impression of you wasn't really the best.” you bit your lip that was starting to tremble a little. “But what I'm seeing right here isn't a woman that cries over something stupid. You need someone to talk, so talk.” she smiled at you as you raised your head to meet her eyes. You shook your head.

 

“I don't wanna bother you with this, really guys. You're having a great time, I don't wanna ruin that.”

 

“Well, you're about to ruin it if you don't talk because otherwise we'll worry about you all day and that's gonna make us real sad and then the others will notice and they'll be real sad too and the fans will see and don't get me started with...”

 

“Alright, alright!” you lightly laughed and Briana smiled at you. “It's just that... I've always had this dream of being this kick ass woman everyone looks up to and everyone admires and I wanted to be super famous and saw... I saw Supernatural as a little show that would hopefully bring me to the top you know? I've been a horrible person. I blocked everyone from set out of my life, never wanted to have anything to do with them... I never even gave anyone the chance to show me what this was all about...” you whispered the last part, looking down at your feet.

 

“You gave them a chance by coming here this weekend.” Kim winked at you.

 

“Yeah but... I've never interacted with the fans, not once. They all welcomed me to the family on twitter and all I did was brag about how 'awesome' my life was and how much I wanted to be on the big screen... I get it if they don't like me. And I'm actually so scared of going into that room and onto that stage because... I'm just not prepared and I don't deserve to be up there. This day has already showed me so many things that I've done wrong in my life and all of you have been so nice to me... I don't deserve any of this but thank you...” you finished. It felt like you hadn't said everything you wanted to say but you honestly couldn't think of anything else right now. You just realized how wrong you'd lived your life, of course you were a little shaken up.

 

“You know what? We're gonna get you out of here and we're gonna get you to J2 and Misha so you can talk to them and apologize. They should still be on stage so that's a perfect moment to apologize to the fans, too.” Kim took your arm and tried to drag you towards the door but you panicked.

 

“What? Guys, have you not heard what I was saying? I don't...”

 

“I know. But you wanna be that kick ass woman? Then get out there, tell them you've been a screwed-up person and that you're ready to change. It's never too late to change if you truly want to. You want to, right?”

 

“Of course, I do...”

 

“Then c'mon.” she gave you another smile and you looked at Briana who nodded. You sighed and let them take you away from the safety of the bathroom. All the way to the stage you wrecked your brain about what you were going to say. This was so hard... You arrived backstage.

 

“Don't worry, honey. We'll be right behind you, ok?” you gulped and nodded, looking at both of them.

 

“What am I gonna say?”

 

“Whatever you want to.” you nodded and opened the little curtain thingy, getting up the few stairs.

You wanted to leave as soon as the first people saw and recognized you. The room grew silent, some of the fans were whispering to each other. Even the actors were quiet. Just now you realized that everyone was here. Everyone you've seen in that room when you arrived was on stage and you gulped. You didn't really see anyone smile. Well, no one, except for Misha. He had a beaming grin on his face and walked towards you with a mic in his hand.

 

“Y/N! You're joining us?” he cheerfully asked and held the microphone to your lips. That dream you had before? About wanting to stand on a big stage? It disappeared completely from one moment to the other. God, you were nervous as hell...

 

“Yeah... I guess...?” you said, unsure if anyone even wanted you here.

 

“Great! C'mon!” Misha placed his hand on your back and guided you further onto the stage so you were standing with the others and not in the shadows any more. “SPN Family, this is Y/N. You may or may not know her from the new season of this show called Supernatural. I don't know if you've heard of it but you should definitely check it out, it's really great.” you heard people laugh and a small smile showed on your lips. His grin might have gotten even bigger when he saw you were actually enjoying this. Your gaze turned back towards all the fans in the room, then to Jared and Jensen, who weren't sitting on their chairs any more. They gave you a tight smile and you turned away again, looking down on the floor. Suddenly all you wanted to do was pour your heart out. You asked Misha if you could have his mic and he nodded, his eyebrows creasing together. You took a deep breath.

 

“I... I actually only came up here because...” you could feel your cheeks flare up and you gulped, your legs shaking. “Dammit... I'm just gonna say whatever comes to my mind because I really can't think straight right now.

I'm sorry. Guys, I'm so sorry that I've never responded to your absolutely amazing welcoming tweets on twitter, never stopped on the streets to give you an autograph or take a picture with you, better yet, never interacted with any of you at all. I was a selfish person. All I wanted was the fame and the money and the recognition but I never realized how wrong I was... I was a bitch to these guys...” you turned around, pointing at Jared, Jensen, Misha and... Mark. Right, that was his name. “...and basically everyone else on set. I said things I shouldn't have said and I never gave any of them a chance to... I don't know, show me what makes this job really worth doing, I guess...

Misha...” you looked at him, then at the other three. “Mark, Jensen, Jared... I want to thank you guys... really, you didn't have to put up with me but you kept on trying and trying and all I did was block you out. I want to apologize for that... You guys were always so nice to me and all I did was snap and leave... I'm really sorry and I just hope we can have a fresh start...

Today has already showed me so much and the day isn't even over yet. Thank you for kind of forcing me to come here this weekend. I've never felt so taken care of in my whole life. I've never met so many nice people in one day...

Richard, Rob and Matt...” you turned to them, seeing them smile at you. Only now you realized how teary your eyes had become. You smiled back at them. “Thank you for the talk backstage. I think I've never laughed so much in that short period of time. You really made me think about stuff and I hope I didn't set you off or anything...

Kim? Briana? I gotta thank you two for the kick in the ass and dragging me up here to get my shit together.” they laughed and winked at you, giving you thumbs up. You turned back to the fans but something caught your eyes. Jared and Jensen were standing there, looking at you with actual smiles on their faces. Smiles that reached their eyes. You felt yourself starting to fill with pride and happiness. Maybe this was actually going somewhere. “I just.. I get if you're angry at me.” you talked to the fans, seeing them intensely listening. “And trust me, I would be, too. But... I came here to tell you all that I realized what a stupid person I had been all these months... no. what am I saying, all my life... and I'm willing to change. I heard these people talk about you like you are family. I've never heard anyone referring to their fans as friends. But I heard them say how much they love you and I never even tried to believe them. But today has showed me how true all of this is. And how important this show and this family is to all of you. Not only you fans but also the actors. And I'm hoping... that maybe one day I could be part of this. I know I screwed up. Badly. And I'm not asking you to accept me just like this. But I'm asking for a second chance. A second chance just like these people up here have given me. I'm willing to do whatever you want me to, just please... help me become a better person...” you finished, taking a deep shaky breath and closing your eyes. Suddenly there was clapping coming from behind you and people in the front joined in. You looked around, seeing people smiling at you and you swore your heart skipped a beat. A hand was placed on your shoulder and you turned to see Jensen looking down at you. Had he always been this tall? He placed his microphone to his lips.

 

“If this wasn't an apology, then I don't know what to tell you.” he joked, making you feel a little lighter and the room laughed.

 

“Y/N, we're glad that this has showed you exactly what we wanted you to see.” Jared said, also smiling. “And I hope that I'm not only speaking for myself here but we're going to give you another chance, right guys?” the audience cheered and you couldn't help but sigh out in relief, feeling fresh tears reaching your eyes.

 

“Thank you...” you whispered out and Jensen tightened his grip on your shoulder, guiding you into a hug. You felt a little unsure at first and looked at Jared, who just nodded his head. Another sigh escaped you and you wrapped your arms lightly around Jensen. He let go after a while, only to be replaced by Jared. Dammit, he was even taller... Misha also gave you a hug.

You were glad at how smoothly everything turned back to normal. Stories were being told, you talked to the people you didn't really have the pleasure to talk to yet. They were all so wonderful. You listened to fans asking questions, some of them even including you and saying that your speech had been really honest and nice.

After a while the stage started to clear and you found yourself backstage. You found out that that was supposed to be Misha and Marks panel but it somehow ended up in a 'come on let's just all cuddle up on stage together' panel. You were curious as to what was happening next.

The rest of the day was mostly spent backstage and in the autograph or photo op rooms. You helped Chris take pictures of fans and the actors, laughing at all the funny requests. You also joined them for the autographs and talked to some fans, hearing some amazing stories and giving some free autographs yourself. It went dark sooner than you'd wanted it to.

 

“So... how is it going tomorrow?” you asked the two co-pilots. They grinned at you.

 

“Oh, you think the day is over already?”

 

“Y/N, it's just getting started!”

 

•{<\--- **Two weeks later** \--- >}•

 

The days were getting colder, nights were growing longer. You'd been on Supernatural for some months now and damn has it changed you. You got out of your car and saw the familiar set in front of you. Just the thought of being able to go there every day and see your new friends made you smile as you walked towards the huge buildings.

 

“Morning everyone!” you called out and some people looked up to give you a smile and a good morning in return. You saw Bob already walking towards you and you already knew what he was going to say.

 

“Morning, Y/N! You got any questions about today?” he asked.

 

“If you haven't made any changes in the scenes then no, I don't.” you laughed lightly and gave him a one-sided hug.

 

“Great. I got a problem.” a frown replaced your smile and you furrowed your eyebrows in question. “Could you, please, get Misha off his phone? He's livestreaming again and I'm afraid he's already shown them too much stuff around here that he honestly wasn't supposed to show and... Jared and Jensen are still in their trailers so they can't help and if Warner Bros sees this then...” you laughed.

 

“Don't worry. I got this.” he sighed out in relieve and gave you a small smile, mouthing a thank you. You nodded and made your way over to Misha who was showing his phone around set, explaining something.

 

“Mish, Bob wants you to stop livestreaming.” his head wiped around quickly and the grin on his face only widened.

 

“Y/N/N! Come join me!”

 

“Wouldn't say no to that.” you chuckled and placed your head next to his, smiling into the camera. “Hey guys! How's everyone doing? How many are... wow, dude. You're live with 50.000 people!”

 

“What can I say? They love me!” he winked at you, making you roll your eyes. “Hey, is the dinner thing still on tomorrow?” he lowered his voice a little.

 

“As far as I'm informed we're all freed from work at 5 so I'm up for a dinner date with my favorite people.” you smiled, remembering how Jared and Jensen had invited you to some kind of traditional night out with the three of them.

 

“Misha! Y/N! Get off the damn phone!”

 

“Sorry, Robbie!” you yelled back, grinning as he gave you an annoyed look for the nickname.

 

“We're starting to shoot in a few minutes guys, please.” he groaned hopelessly.

 

“We can't start shooting until J2 are here!” Misha reminded him and he scoffed.

 

“Well then we arrange it somehow so we can start shooting without them!”

 

“Oh! I can show you guys the script from today! Y/N/N, you have yours here somewhere, right?” Misha said in excitement and you chuckled.

 

“Ok, that's enough.” you tried to grab his phone but he held it out of your reach just in time. Damn him and his tallness. The two of you started wrestling, making Robert shake his head and turn away.

 

“Kids...” he grumbled and walked over to Clif to make him get the two other misfits to set so you could finally get some work done. Yeah, this was going to be a long day...

**Author's Note:**

> This has kinda gotten a little Misha centric... oh well!
> 
> the end is a little rushed because I really wanted to finish this...
> 
> but thank you for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! :) xx


End file.
